Although the condition that the performance of a binder can be improved by using a tackifier and a thickener is a known fact, and respective components of a binder formula are possibly known, but aiming at the specifically required final use requirements, the problem of how to select combination of specific binder components and relative quantity thereof still faces great challenge, which is caused by the fact that balance of required performances is very difficult to achieve.
In the technical field of the binder formula, the requirement of realizing a bonding action aiming at various base materials always exists, and the base materials comprise base with low surface energy and base materials with high surface energy. Although existing binders can provide proper performances aiming at certain base materials, but more choices are still required actually to meet certain critical requirements. For example, in some application occasions, it is required that the binder should have better adaptivity to both the base materials with low surface energy and the base materials with high surface energy (namely, multi-base material adaptivity). Besides, in certain application occasions, it is hoped that the binder can be removed by pulling, which requires that the bonding strength intensity of the binder can be obviously reduced while the binder is pulled along the bonded base material. In home furnishing, electronic, industrial and other fields, an application requirement on such multi-base material adaptivity pull removal type binders exists.
In application of electronics industry (particularly smartphones and tablet computers), there are also some new requirements. In such application, various base materials to be bonded are related, are possibly subject to different surface treatments, have high or low surface energy and have the characteristic of ultrathin thickness. For these applications, the key requirements comprise: the binder can be reliably removed through vertical pulling, and has better moisture/heat/aging resistance at the same time. The constituting and structures of the binders in the prior art hardly meet the new application requirements in the electronics industry.
Therefore, a new selectable binder is needed.